LaitoxYui: If this is love, I cannot wait to part PART 2
by DLlover101
Summary: This is basically a Laito and Yui love story that someone else created but didn't finish so I decided to finish it or keep it going. Please feel free to give me suggestions of what I could do to make it better or what you want to happen. Please don't be too judgmental cause this is my first time publishing online so yea. Please enjoy and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 21

The triplets just continued to yell at each other while Reiji, Subaru, Jackie, and Shu just sat there and enjoyed the drama. Yui was really worried about if they would get caught, especially if Laito would get caught. Yui could only imagine what the punishments would be like, Subaru's punishment was pretty harsh for just disrupting the dinner party so the punishment for killing someone would be even worse.

Yui looked over at Laito who still had on his disappointed face and she could tell even he was a little scared of getting caught. She decided to stay quiet and just go with the flow, Laito decided to do the same despite having a big mouth.

After everyone was dismissed from the dinner table, Reiji called Yui and the triplets to the underground waterways so he could interrogate more and found out who the culprits were. "And there will be consequences if you don't tell the truth the first time," he said in a threatening voice. Yui could just feel her legs shaking as she was walking. She almost tripped and fell but luckily Laito caught her.

"Bitch-chan, watch where you are going. I don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt~." Yui was surprised that he even cared about her more than saving himself from getting punished by Reiji.

"T-thanks Laito-kun." She looked at him with a worried look and he just gave her a gentle smile.

Once they all arrived in the waterways, Reiji already had seats laid out for all of them. They all took a seat. Ayato's expression was as if he just wanted to kill everyone just to save himself, Kanato also had a similar expression. Laito was just amused at this point because he had figured that even if they did get punished, they would all get punished together. Then Reiji started his questioning.

"Ok, so Kanato, you were saying that it was all Ayato and Laito's doing?"

"..." The whole room had gone quiet and no one was speaking a word.

"Come on Kanato-kun, tell the truth to our dear older brother, Reiji here, nfufufufu~." Laito looked even more amused than before, he looked as if he was excited to see how it was all going to turn out.

After waiting for about a minute more, Reiji finally was at his limit of patience, and he snatched teddy right out of Kanato's hands and hung it high in the air as he stood up.

"NOOOOO! Give me back teddy!" yelled Kanato.

"If you want him back then speak the truth," said Reiji with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Kanato looked over at Ayato who looked as if he just wanted to get all this over with, and then at Laito who was still amused. Then to Yui's surprise, he then looked over in her direction. He then spoke, "It was all Ayato and Laito! It was their idea and they just forced me to tag along! But I didn't do anything!" Ayato then smacked his head with palm while Laito still smirked.

"Awwww… Kanato-kun, are you suuuuuure that's what actually happened?~"

Reiji had a huge smirk on his face as if he was just about to uncover who the real culprits were but before Kanato could speak, Yui decided to say something, "I'm the one who killed her." All the brothers' looked shocked. They had their eyes and mouths widened. Yui looked over at Laito, whose smirk had been replaced with a worried face.

Reiji tossed teddy back into Kanato's arms, who hugged teddy to death. After Kanato and Reiji sat back down, Reiji started to question me, "Why would you have a reason to kill that girl?"

Yui then looked over at the triplets. Kanato and Ayato were expressionless, actually quite relieved looking, while Laito looked as if he were about to cry. Yui wondered, why was Laito looking so worried? Yui had saved them, was Laito worried about Yui? "Umm… I uhh…"

"It would be better if you were not to beat around the bush and get straight to the point before I start using other methods to get answers"

Yui immediately spoke, "Umm, that girl was flirting with Laito when I found him and he flirted back, so I got mad and I just yea, I decided to kill her…" Yui's voice seemed really unsure about everything that came out of her mouth, but she decided to keep up the act for as long as she could. Yui then looked around at the brothers' and Reiji seemed as if he didn't believe her story at all while Kanato and Ayato looked happy and Laito was almost happy.

Reiji then spoke, "Well then why did you return home in your gym uniform?"

Just as Yui was about to speak, Laito interrupted, "Awwww… Reiji-san, I thought that I already told you that something had been -squirted- onto her dress~" Laito then winked at Yui after saying that. Yui's cheeks flushed into a scarlet red, leaving all the brothers' staring at her.

Reiji cleared his throat and proceeded with his questions, "Ok then I you had a weapon in order to kill her?"

"Umm, well, L-laito always carries around a switch blade with him wherever he goes, and I happened to know that that switch blade is always in his back pocket so I grabbed it and stabbed her…" Reiji then smirked while Laito frowned.

"Well well then, I guess we go the culprit, and I suppose that you must have had someone's help with disposing the body?"

"N-no…"

"Well then, tomorrow you will get beaten up as your punishment." Reiji said his final sentence and as he turned around to leave, Laito decided to say something.

"Reiji-san! I helped Bitch-chan with disposing of the body." Laito looked worried. Yui was also just worried at this point. Laito is trying to get a punishment. Laito isn't even saying perverted things like he usually does. What had happened to him?

"Well I guess both of you will receive a punishment together," Laito's relieved expression was then returned to his face which was soon erased after Reiji said his final sentence before leaving. "Yui will be beaten up and raped while Laito watches." Reiji then turned around and walked away. Ayato and Kanato looked shocked. Laito broke down on the floor, just staring at the ground. Yui's eyes stung with tears, she was going to be touched by another man? That too in front of her boyfriend? Soon after, Ayato and Kanato both left, leaving just the two love birds. Laito was still on the ground in shock. Yui got on the ground on her knees and hugged Laito, "Laito, why did you also take the blame? It was going to be fine if I just got the punishment…" She then started to sob on his shoulder. Laito then also hugged Yui. He pulled her head away from his chest and looked her in the eye with very broken looking eyes.

"Yui...everything is going to be fine." He then pressed his lips against hers and began to kiss her very passionately. Yui returned the kiss but she was still worried, Laito wasn't acting like himself. He was acting very caring and romantic, unlike his usual sadistic pervert self. But she still had faith in him that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

A.N: Ok guys please don't get mad at me! This is my first time publishing online so please don't get mad. Btw, this is not my original story it is someone elses but they left it on a cliff hanger for a couple of years so I felt like finishing it. And please feel free to give me any suggestion on what I should add or what you want to happen, cause like if I think about the plot by myself...let's just say it might get boring. And please read the original before reading this! And I'm sorry that there isn't really any romance in this chapter and that's because I just wanted a little bit of drama and wanted Laito to show care for Yui so yea. And please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 22

As Yui and Laito hugged in the underground waterways, Yui slowly fell asleep. When Laito noticed that she had fallen asleep, he picked her bridal style and carried her to his room since he didn't trust his brothers enough to leave her in her room.

* * *

The next night was a Saturday, and Yui woke up on Laito's bed and noticed that Laito had his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. "N-no… d-don't do anything to Yui… P-please don't!" Laito was talking in his sleep, and he was stuttering. He then tightened his embrace around her.

"Laito…" Yui was worried about Laito. She slowly shook Laito in attempt to wake him up. Laito then suddenly woke up.

"YUI!" Laito was all sweaty. He then noticed that Yui was right next to him in his embrace.

"Laito…" Yui was just staring at Laito, while he let go of her and sat up. He started rubbing his face to wipe off all the sweat. Yui then also sat up, she then threw herself on Laito, tightly hugging him. Yui was now on top of Laito. "Laito, It's okay… N-nothing is going to happen…"

Laito then realized that she was actually sobbing on his shoulder. Laito then slowly wrapped his arms around Yui, he pulled her close to his chest. "Awwww… Why is my cute little Bitch-chan crying… Huuuuuuhhh?~" Yui could tell that he was trying to show that he wasn't hurt like when he did when she saw his past. Laito then chuckled, pushing Yui's head far away enough so that he could look her in the eyes. "Biiiitch- chaaan...please stop crying, you're going to make me cry too…"

"Laito I know that you're just covering it. I know that you are actually scared. You're not acting like yourself." Laito's eyes just slowly drifted to the side, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Then both of them heard a knock on the door. Yui immediately got off of Laito and sat up on one side of the bed.

"C-come in," Laito said as he also got up to sit up. But then Ayato slowly opened the door. Yui was a little shocked that it would be Ayato.

"Umm, was I interrupting you guys cause like I can talk later ya know." Laito eyes were widened.

"Uh, not really. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about your guys' punishment." Laito and Yui both just looked at eachother, then back at Ayato. "The punishment is just way too harsh, and Reiji is taking the whole thing way too far. So I wanted to help you guys' get outta it. So I-"

Yui then just interrupted, "Well Ayato, I know you, you wouldn't really do anything for anyone unless you were getting something out of it." Laito and Ayato were both just staring at her, and then Yui just looked down at her lap.

When the brother's gazes met, Laito then agreed with Yui, "Well you know that she does have a point, what did you want in return? Cause just in case if you didn't know, you can neverrrrr have my Bitch-chan!"

"Eww! Why the hell would I someone as flat as Pancake," just at that, Yui got a frown on her face. And when Laito noticed, he hugged her.

"You really need to stop calling bitch-chan, pancake, ya know!~"

"As if your name for her is any better! Well anyways, I want 'Yui' to make takoyaki for me every three days! And then I'll help you!"

"And how exactly are you going to help us?"

"A-ayato-kun? Please don't harm anyone thought…"

"What are you saying Pancak-" Laito then cleared his throat. "Wha?! Enough already! I'm already helping you!"

"Well stop calling my Bitch-chan that name! You know that you're hurting me too~" Laito said with a smirk on his face. And just then he got even closer to Yui and gave her a peck on her cheek and when Yui looked at Laito gave her a wink. Yui's cheeks flushed into a pink.

Ayato was pretty irritated that they were doing all this in front of him, so he just walked out of the room. Just when he was about to exit, he stopped and said, "Come meet me in my room when you guys are done! And don't just continue over there!" He then left, slamming the door closed.

Laito and Yui then looked at eachother, "Should we do more Bitch-chan?~" Laito said with a seductive tone in his voice? Without even waiting for Yui to respond, he pinned her on his bed. "Come on Bitch-chan! I want to hear your pleasured moans!~"

"Laito, not right now, I first want to get the whole punishment thing off my chest." She tried to push him off but he was too strong. The more that she struggled, the more that he pressed her against the bed. Laito then let go of her hands, one of his hands hovering over her panty line. "Laito, please not right now! Don't you understand what I'm going through?"

Laito then sat up on the bed and gave her his puppy eyes, "Biiiitch-chaaan?! I just wanted to help you feel better…"

Yui couldn't stand how sweet he was being right now, so she got up and pressed her lips against his. This surprised Laito, but he eventually gave in and started to kiss her back. His hands then went around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Yui's hands, pulling Laito's head closer to her head so they could kiss even more passionately. They both eventually both fell on their backs, Yui was now on top of Laito and they were both moaning in pleasure. They only

separated when they needed to catch a breath. On their second round, Laito couldn't resist, so he started to pull off Yui's skirt, but Yui tried to resist. Laito then pulled away from the kiss only to say, "I'm sorry Yui, I just got so turned on by how much you were into the kiss."

"I love you Laito…"

"I love you too Yui," and the two continued on like that until they were at they were satisfied.

A.N: I'm sorry that I forgot to ask the original creator for permission to continue the story but I really didn't know how to contact them. So I went to their most recent story, which is from 2017, and I left a review asking for permission. And If they do not want me to continue, I won't, but I'm going to keep on going for now. Besides, I never said that the story is mine, It is Kazucat's. And I really don't think that she will even care at this point, it's been years. But other than that, I'm happy that people are actually reading the story! And please help me decide what to do with the story now cause I'm getting kinda confused. Please leave a review with any suggestions that you have and please enjoy!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laito and Yui woke up the next night still in each other's embrace. Laito then kissed Yui's forehead, "Yui, you stay here, I'll be back in a while. Just don't leave the room," he then got up and he tossed her skirt to her.

"Where are you going? And why do I have to stay here?" she asked curiously.

"Yui, I'm going to go talk to Reiji about the punishment and come to some sort of deal, and I don't want anything to happen to you so don't leave the room," he sounded very serious, unlike his usual self and it was starting to make Yui worry. Yui just continued to look at him while he just looked at her back, "I love you Yui," he then left the room.

Yui quickly put on her skirt just in case if anyone other than Laito happened to walk in. She thought to herself, 'Well everyone in the mansion knows that I belong to Laito, so they wouldn't do anything to me. The old Laito wouldn't have minded if someone happened to rape me. But he actually cares now… I can't believe I got a vampire to love me…' tears of joy came to her eyes, 'but if someone actually tries to do something to me, then I can just call for Laito to save me," and just like that, Yui quickly and quietly left the room, making sure to properly close the door.

* * *

Yui was at the door to the living room, she slowly opened it, making sure not to make any noise. She checked if anyone was there and it was Subaru and Jackie just talking to each other, and Ayato just glaring at them in disgust. Ayato spotted Yui and Yui held her finger to her mouth to silently shush him. She then signaled him to come over to her.

As Ayato started to walk away, Jackie asked him, "Ayato? Where are you going?"

"Tch. Just let him leave if he wants. It's not like he would have a decent conversation with us in the first place."

And Ayato just silently left. He met Yui outside and he closed the door so they wouldn't be able to hear them talking. "Oi Chichinashi! What did you need?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you happened to do anything about the punishment?"

"Nah not yet. But I'm quite sure that if we just bribe Reiji with taking care of the chores every few days, he let you go with a smaller punishment." he said as he chuckled.

Yui looked down sadly and Ayato noticed this and he then gently wrapped his arm around Yui's shoulder, surprising her. "Chichinashi… it's going to be okay," he said sounding sympathetic. And just at that moment, Laito appeared.

"Yui? Why are yo…" he then spotted Ayato's arm around Yui, "why are you holding Bitch-chan so close?" Ayato then slowly removed his arm, not trying to create a misunderstanding. Yui then ran over to Laito, clinging onto his sleeve.

"Laito! So did an-"

"Why was he holding you like that?! You're mine and mine only! Don't you understand?!" this scared Yui and she slowly released his arm and backed away, not wanting for anything bad to happen. Ayato was also surprised at the way his brother was acting, he would usually never mind if he got close to his girl.

"L-Laito, it's not what you think. I was just upset over something and h-"

"Look Yui, I'm different now! I actually care if you're touched by any man other than me! Do you even love me or have you fallen in love with Ayato?!"

"Look Laito," Ayato said calmly, "she was just upset and I was trying to calm her down, I -just- put my arm around her, it didn't go farther than that, and it never will."

This seemed to soothe Laito, and he noticeably relaxed, his shoulders weren't as tense as before. "Was that really it? Nfu, silly me, taking something like this that far, I'm really not myself today, am I, Nfu~" Laito was back to being his usual self and this helped Yui relax as well. Laito then hugged Yui and said, "I'm soooo sorry Bitch-chan! I was just so excited to tell you the news, but then I let something like this ruin my mood…"

"It's okay Laito, we all have misunderstandings," Yui said as she returned the hug.

"Tch. Can you guys please get done with all the lovey-dovey stuff already?" Ayato said in a very annoyed voice.

"Don't worry Ayato-kun, when you get a girlfriend, you'll never leave her side for even a second!" Laito said as he looked at his brother, trying to intimidate him.

"More importantly, you said that you have news?" asked Yui.

"How could I forget? I made a deal with Reiji to make dinner and do the dishes for a whole year and he said that he would completely forget that we ever even did anything, isn't that great? Nfufufu~"

Ayato and Yui looked at each other and then both started to chuckle, leaving Laito like the already ignorant person he is.

"What? Do I not get the joke? Or did I say or do something?"

"No Laito-kun, it's just that Ayato had also said that we could probably get away from the punishment by making a deal with Reiji that has to do with the chores. I guess he was right."

"But then again, I don't think that a pervert like you would do all those chores, especially for a whole damn year."

"Who said I was going to do them, Nfu~" He then looked over at Yui and Ayato followed his gaze to also be staring at Yui. They both started to chuckle.

"What why me?" Yui asked with a frown on her face.

"Because you're the one who got us into this mess and you're the only one that knows how to cook," said Ayato with a grin on his face.

"Ehm. No, I did not get you into this mess. I was trying to save you guys," Yui said as she glared at Ayato.

"You were trying to save us?! More like your boyfriend!"

"Okay fine then. I give up. But will you two still help me with the dishes?"

"Of course Bitch-chan, let's do it together, Nfu~" he said as he winked at her. Yui thought about what he meant and she realised that he would start doing something else other than the dishes.

This made Yui's cheeks flush in embarrassment, "Laitoooooo….. Not in front of Ayatoooo…" she whined, as Laito just got even more aroused than he already was.

"Whooooa! Okay then, I'm just gonna leave you to like do anything that you want, ya know since you're a couple…." he then ran away to get away from the awkward situation and before Yui asked him to help with the dishes.

Laito then picked up Yui bridal style and started walking towards his room, "I think we should celebrate tonight, do you think Bitch-chan?~"

Yui just grabbed onto his tie as she knew that she couldn't get away from it, even if she solemnly wanted to have sex with him.

* * *

They both soon arrived in his room, Laito gently placed her down on the edge of his bed, kneeling down in between her legs. He didn't hesitate, he immediately slid off her panties. He then raised himself enough to be able to whisper into her ear, "Is this what you want me to do first?" His breath was cold, sending shivers down her spine, automatically making her moan.

"Y-yes Laito. Do whatever you want with me…. I'm all yours…" she said as she was breathing heavily. Laito then kneeled down again and took his fedora off and put it to the side before he inserted his index finger into her, pulling in and out slowly, making sure she moans every time. "Ah… Laito…" Yui moaned.

"Ah, you're already wet? You get excited so fast Bitch-chan, I love it!" he said as he bent his head down so that he could lick her folds. He began to lick faster and faster until Yui couldn't take it anymore.

"Laito! It's coming out!" she cummed and Laito swallowed every drop of it. Yui let out more moans when he started to suck her opening in an attempt to get more.

"Ahhh… Yui… you taste soooo goood~" he then stood up and started to strip. Slowly taking his shirt off and exposing his body to let Yui start ogling at. He then took his pants and tossed them on the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. He then got on top of Yui, pinning her onto the bed, he then started to kiss her with fervor. They were both gasping for air within a few moments, only halting the kiss to breathe. Laito soon began to take off Yui's clothing, starting with her shirt, and then with her skirt, leaving her in only her bra. He then took a second to admire how much he was in love with her, "Ahhhh...Yui, I love you soooo much…." he moaned in between the words. He then brought his arms behind her back and unclipped her bra to expose her chest to himself. "You look so beautiful.."

"Take me already," Yui said impatiently.

"Awww not yet Yui, I wanted to tease you a little first, besides I wanted to do something else first," he said with a smirk on his face. He then bent his head down to her chest and started to suck her right breast, while squeezing the other with his hand.

Yui let out more moans of pleasure, until she finally pushed him off and ordered him to stop teasing her, "Mmmmm...Laito! Just enter me!"

Laito then positioned himself at her opening, "Are you ready?" he didn't even wait for a response, he just entered her, moving her hips back and forth with a steady pace.

Yui was in a mix of pain and pleasure as she started to move her hips faster and faster until she was tired. She was breathing heavily and Laito's mouth was next to her ear and she could also hear him panting, this made her happy to know he was also enjoying himself. And the two fell asleep under the covers like that, embracing each other.

A.N: I'm sorry to the people that actually like my continuation of the story that I hadn't updated it in a while. And I was wondering if Yui should get pregnant, so please tell me what you think. Please leave a review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 24

Yui woke up from her slumber, looking to find that Laito had already left. 'He probably had some work to do' she thought. She then got up, put on her clothes and went to use his bathroom. When she arrived in the bathroom, she found Laito, wearing a towel to only cover his bottom half.

"I see that my Bitch- chan is awake," Laito said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

Yui was surprised, Laito almost never was this gentle with her, he was acting so caring… "Laito?" Yui said as she slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Yes?" he asked sweetly.

"Is it something special today? Why are you so gentle?" she asked him, he then looked at her in surprise.

"Nfu, I thought that my little Bitch- chan would know. Well I guess it's a surprise then." he said as he pulled away from her. "Well I'll be going somewhere. I'll be back in a few hours." He then started to put his clothes on. When he was finished putting his clothes on, he was about to leave but then he turned around to look at Yui, "remember to be a good girl while I'm gone, okaaay Bitch- chan?" Yui nodded. "Nfufufu~ Bye then," he then left, closing the door.

'What could be the occasion today? I don't remember anything.' She thought. She then quickly used the bathroom and she then left his room and into the dark hallways.

* * *

The first brother that she saw was Ayato, "Good morning Ayato- kun." she greeted happily.

"Good morning Pancake, it's nice to see you," Ayato said kindly, the opposite of how he usually acted.

Yui was confused, why was Ayato -also- being nice to her? "Umm, Ayato- kun? Is today something special? You and Laito are being nice to me… -too- nice to me…"

Ayato's face lit up and he started stuttering as if he were trying to cover up something, "HUH?! Uh, umm, er, n-no. I-I just f-elt like i-it, t-that's all!" he then ran away, leaving Yui confused once again.

* * *

Yui kept on going around the mansion until she found another brother, and that brother happened to be Kanato. She had found him in the kitchen and it looked like he was baking something, and it smelled like some type of desert. "Good morning Kanato- kun," Yui greeted, bowing down.

"Good morning Yui- chan, I was wondering what is your favorite flavor of cookies," he asked, leaving Yui surprised.

"M-my favorite flavor?" she asked.

"Yes, who else would it be for?"

"Wait Kanato- kun, why are you and your triplet brothers being so nice to me today? What's the occasion?"

"Huh? You don't know? Well you can ask Laito since he has something big planned. But anyways, please tell me your favorite flavor for cookies."

'Something big planned, huh. I wonder what it is.' Yui thought. "Well I would say that I like chocolate chunk the best."

"Thank you Yui- chan," Kanato thanked her and he then returned to baking, Yui then left.

* * *

Yui went to the living room next and she found the oldest Sakamaki, Shu, there. But to her shock, he wasn't being lazy and listening to music, he was actually doing something productive, it looked like he was wrapping presents. Yui silently watched him, as he was so focused that he didn't even notice her.

"Urgh, that damn Reiji always giving me the shitty job. Why do I even have to help? Subaru seems to care, why doesn't he wrap the damn presents? And what about his girl, why doesn- right, she went to her parents for the weekend…" Yui heard him complaining.

"Shu- san?" Shu then flinched back with his eyes wide open, he looked as if he were having a heart attack.

"OH SHI- oh it's just you Yui," Shu said, his face returning back to looking empathetic as usual. "When did you even come here? Please don't scare me again, but anyways, please take a seat," he said as he gently patted a spot next to him on the sofa.

Yet again, Yui was confused, "Umm Shu- san? What are you doing anyways?" Shu looked at her and then he looked at the presents, he then quickly threw them out of Yui's sight.

"U-umm, nothing!" he said as he nervously put his hand on the back of his neck.

"Umm okay then… well why are you and the others being so nice to me today?"

"You don't know?" Yui shook her head, "Well you'll find out sooner or later."

"Alright, I'll be going then, " Yui stated as she got up. Shu nodded and she then left to go to another part of the mansion.

* * *

Yui later arrived in the dining room and found Subaru putting up decorations. She just walked up to him, "Good morning Subaru- kun!" she said with a smile on her face.

Subaru looked down at her and greeted her back, "Good morning Yui!" he then smiled back causing Yui to feel happy that he had forgotten about everything that had happened in the past.

"Soooo why are you putting up decorations?" Yui asked curiously.

Subaru looked over at her in surprise, "You really don't know or you just pretending not to know?"

"I really don't know."

"Well… you find out."

"Okay then I guess," Yui then left.

To be continued

A.n: Hey guys! Sorry that this one took so long! And please if you are reading and enjoying the chapters, please leave a review cause it motivates me to actually write it. Just write anything in a review, anything, and I'll be happy! But anyways, Enjoy!


End file.
